


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 485 (Bai Wan)

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [13]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Bai Wan, F/M, Love beyond borders, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S.C.P. Mission, campaign, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne Drake spend a few days at Granny Duck's farm with their children and her mother Josephine Lagardere, where Kenny is pampered by everyone.But a new mission on a S.C.P. that has escaped from the Foundation calls him and her back to work as Double Duck and Kay K...what will be the danger this time?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. La magnifica vita di campagna

**Author's Note:**

> In this adventure, I wanted to create a bucolic setting in which nature also participates in the love between Donald and Arianne, who are happier than ever with their children and their baby.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo."!.  
The crowing of the cock just before dawn had woken up the whole Quacktown countryside, and in particular to the farm of Nonna Papera, the great dean of the town and a great reference point for all the farmers and locals, even the mayor, since over time he had assumed the role of confidant of all the inhabitants, therefore not only of his family ... and in fact in the house, for those days he hosted all of his closest family members, that is the nephews Donald Drake and his wife Arianne Drake (Konnery as a maiden), their adopted children Huey, Dewey and Louie (and grandchildren of grandmother Duck, of course) and their natural son Kenny Drake, about a year old ... not only, but at the request of the Drake spouses Arianne's mother ( and Donald's mother-in-law) Josephine Lagardere had also been invited, who wanted so much to get to know her "colleague" and at the same time observe the most characteristic places other than Switzerland, her country of residence ... and in the same time tr enjoy every possible moment with the grandchildren.  
He was stretching his muscles in the upstairs room before hugging his wife tightly and kissing her gently on her neck as he smoothed her raven hair. Instead she turned to rest her head on her chest along with a delicate hand to cuddle him. "Hello, love ... have you rested well, my little one?" Donald said, always very thoughtful of him. Needless to say, from the moment they got married, their union had grown happier, stronger and more indissoluble, all the more so after adopting Donny's grandchildren and having a child of their own (first for a newly born couple. Disney) ... not only that, but by now they were considered a respectable couple in the family (also thanks to the creation of a charity, the DK FOUNDATION which dealt with solidarity) and within their secret agency, the NAG ( New AGency), thanks to which, with many other colleagues, they were always vigilant about all the intrigues and plots that could throw the world into chaos ... in particular thanks to an institution financed in secret by governments around the planet, the Foundation, with which they collaborated, which kept something that was better not to know, all de-classified to SCP, or Secret Control Project.  
"Hey, hello, love ... my hero ..." Arianne replied kissing him on the neck and then on her beak (tongues intertwined). "I always rest well if you are next to me ..." she murmured, who had found her perfect soulmate in Donald. Even our sailor, since he was together with the former mercenary, who he himself had helped with patience and love to bring her out of a horrendous and tormented past, caused by bad friendships, problems in the family and an evil and violent ex-boyfriend, from when he was recruited by the old espionage agency and made the acquaintance of her, his life had undergone a radical change, but because it was his own will that led him to achieve too many things remained only illusions ... and all thanks to the great maturity that his wife had shown him the first few times, as well as many other feelings, such as respect, patience, gratitude ... and love ... the same that, for noble causes, had paradoxically divided them and then reunited them with great effort, amply repaid by the happiness they felt every time when they were together ... and the job had been a perfect glue, as they were now a steady couple in life, married, with a fabulous home, well llissimi children (actually Donald's grandchildren, adopted by the Drake Couple), with an ever-present family and a normal life after all ... apart from the missions that occasionally gave that liveliness and vitality that made their union even more strong ... and then, the best part of their existence ... they had discovered a steel bond when they MADE LOVE! Even if this time it was better not to be heard ... because they were guests of the grandmother and because the walls were not so thick or the rooms so far apart so as not to notice the ''room gymnastics '' ...  
“What do we do today, DD? Barn, vegetable field or ... ”but Donald put a finger on her delicate beak. “Anything will be fine… as long as you don't end up in the pigsty! Those pigs are waiting for me to come near me every time to play a joke ... " he said between amused and angry (not that he didn't like it but he didn't do it on purpose, it was bad luck) ... Arianne took his cheeks with the hands. “Ah, ah! You're always a fool ... that's why I'm fine with you ... you allow me to laugh ... ah! Ah! " she teased him tenderly. An attitude that Donald Duck had given a deep sense of happiness, knowing that he gave his wife a smile even in the simplest and paradoxically most naïve, or most bungling ways, without needing to be judged, not like his ex, who did not lose. never a chance to belittle him ... but now that he was no longer with her, his mind was free, while his heart was locked up by Arianne Drake (Kay K as a secret agent) ... a heart that now he was stronger and more in love than he was before ... just like Arianne, whose heart, since it was definitively conquered by her man (sorry, by HIS duck) had never been so full of happiness, sweetness and serenity , especially since they got married and had ... ”Eeehh! Eehhh! " had started to say in fits and starts Kenny, whose crib was beside the parents' bed. "Even the little one has woken up, dear ..." said Arianne, who took her little son to hold him in her arms and bring him close to his father, he too ready for cuddles ... "I hope you slept well, because I wasn't used to grandma's bed anymore ... ”Donny said. "If you want, next time I'll bring a mattress from home ..." her husband would say while he played with Kenny's little hands. “But go! You don't have to worry about that, I told you that I was fine ... sure, maybe the bed wasn't really soft, but I rested well anyway ... and then you are always there to act as my pillow ... " she said flirtatious leaning on her chest, with her son in front of her, who was slowly crawling towards his mother, while Donald was holding them in his strong arms ... if he wasn't the luckiest duck in the world at the time ... he gave a gentle kiss on Arianne's hair and then on her baby's.  
"Mom! Daddy! Grandma Duck and Grandma Jo are waiting for us for breakfast! ”. It was the three adopted children who had woken them up definitively, and in fact they could already smell the aroma of coffee, hot milk and a new cake prepared by Grandma Duck (with lemon and cream, it seems) ... Josephine who was preparing the pancakes and the picture was perfect ... "And oh well, Ari, now let's get up ..." Donald Duck said, as he went to the toilet to wash his face. “What do you say, baby? Do we get dressed too? " Arianne would say, as she gently placed Kenny on a chair next to the bathroom to check that he didn't hurt himself. She joined Donald Duck.  
"You know, you were right ... it's not like having everything within reach ..." she said.  
"Just think, I also grew up there ... but after all, the simplicity of everything is always the best, don't you think?" the companion answered.  
"Yes, in fact ... as a child I lived in the pastures of the Swiss valleys, but I never had the chance to ... work in the field, let's say ..." he said as he twisted his limbs. "So let's wake up ... SCIAFF!" she would say slyly as she threw some water in his face. She remained a few seconds without speaking ... but it was only the prelude to ... "So you want war, huh? Okay ... ”and she immediately answered her with a throw of a cold towel. “Ah! How unfair! Now you ... ”and it was the beginning of the“ water war ”, while in the meantime they were having fun like two children, giggling under Kenny's cheered and smiling gaze.

"So in Switzerland you deal with ..." Grandma Duck asked her. "I manage the accounts and commercial operations of various companies, especially IT, and my life is always absorbed in some way ... maybe a few days in the countryside it took me to restore myself a little ..." was Josephine's response , who admired Grandma Duck's farm with great serenity. She saw in her the portrait of Arianne: they took off only a few years but they looked like two drops of water, and even in her character they resembled each other so much. "You know, Jo, since Arianne has been with my nephew, he has changed a lot ... in character, in personality, maybe even in her voice ... it's as if he found in her ..." ".. . her soul of her twin of her! That's right, Elvira ... ”was Jo's prompt reply. "Please, call me Grandma Duck ... Elvira makes me feel too old ... and then they all know me like that, by this name ..." the grandmother asked her kindly. "Oh well, what do you prefer then, Grandma ... anyway, my daughter is really fine with him too ... unfortunately life hasn't always smiled at her ... since ... since when my husband Abel was arrested for still obscure facts, for bad friendships and choices that didn't pay off ... but Donald Duck was really his salvation ... I can't remember how long I haven't seen her smile and be so positive about the future, even more so since she got married and adopted Huey, Dewey and Louie and ... she had a beautiful baby ... ”she said with a slight emotion. Grandma Duck also knew that her new granddaughter had had a difficult past, as an unscrupulous mercenary (even if she had never committed horrendous deeds), and that meeting with Donald somehow had changed her ... and if she had told of his life without neglecting the details it was because he did not want to have secrets with her, also due to the presence of her boyfriend, who wanted her grandmother to accept her without hesitation ... instead grandmother Duck, after having carefully listened to her conscience , had decided that he would not only accept her, but also love her ... more like a daughter than a granddaughter ... because she had seen how much she and her proximity to Donald had generated a change that can be said to be epochal, since no one in the family he had never managed to scratch him from his defects ... but simply because Arianne knew how to use the weapons of simplicity, understanding, patience ... and true, pure, sincere love ... something that Daisy did not always succeed to do - And in fact, her breakup with Donny had been traumatic for everyone (for her in particular) before they came to terms with it - but in the end being together had made them a happy couple, very happy indeed. Both ducks observed the husband and wife while they were tending the sheep and in particular Billy, the goat mascot of the farm. Grandma Duck smiled lightly.  
"You're right, Josephine ... if I think bad luck has always targeted him ..." she said sadly.  
"Arianne mentioned something to me ... sure that his life too ..."  
"You talk about your daughter, but Donald, well ... I raised him and partly his uncle Scrooge, since his parents died when he was not yet six years old ... then his twin sister Della disappeared without leaving traces, but leaving him his children as a gift ... which fortunately are now the children of Donald and Arianne ... not to mention that the uncle was not very convinced of his relationship with Ari ... but in the end he accepted too ... yet he never lost heart ... and it really took your daughter to give him a new chance ... also because he would never marry or start a family ... " finished the grandmother while her eyes were bright.  
Josephine remained silent: she would never have thought that her son-in-law had been through so much, and yet ... "I will always argue that Arianne's real luck ... she found in him the true will to live, even if I he says he likes idleness ... but it doesn't matter ... I could never have a better son-in-law than him, grandmother ... ”Jo said sincerely, holding her arm.  
Grandma Duck thanked. "I couldn't have a granddaughter like Arianne, one more in our big family ... and I'll tell you, after a difficult start, now she is really loved by everyone, she thinks, even by Daisy, who seems to have accepted their story ... indeed, it was she who convinced them to get married, and it was unusual ... "  
"Why unusual, Grandma Duck?" Josephine asked.  
"Because, in a moment of clarity, I think ... he had decided that Donald deserved to be really happy, with Arianne ... by now it was all over with Daisy, but neither of them wanted to formalize the end of their relationship ... and in the end it's also my fault ... for not having done enough for the two of them ... ”he said with feeble words.  
And like her daughter to her husband, she too Josephine tried to console her as she could.  
"But now they are paradoxically fine as, let's say ... well, in friendship ... I just find it a bit difficult to get used to it, Jo ..." she said still slightly shaken.  
"What matters to all of us is that the two of them (and pointed to Donald and Arianne) are well together and are in love ... if they want, they can overcome any obstacle without problems ..." she told her more convinced.  
Grandma Duck was too, ever since her grandson introduced her to her new girlfriend at her time. Just as she, along with Jo, she knew that they had a secret agency that opposed the criminal organizations of the world. And they could count on them for secrecy ... that too meant trust.  
"You're right, Josephine ... the important thing is that they love each other as we see them now ... that's the only thing that counts, and my nephew deserves ALL HAPPINESS, as does Arianne ... and our nephew Kenny too ..." the grandmother told her.  
"And, if that's okay with you ... call me Jo ... in friendship ..." Kay's mother asked.  
Grandma Duck nodded and smiled.  
"Hey, grandma!" Three voices brought her back to reality ... Huey, Dewey and Louie were coming towards them with Donald and Arianne, hand in hand and with Kenny in her mother's arms. "Which one, guys?" asked the owner of the farm.  
"Yeah, you're right, now we have two of grandmothers ... it will be a little hard to get used to ..." Dewey said. "Well, we meant Grandma Duck ... it seems Patty doesn't want to have her breasts squeezed for milk ..." added Qui.  
"I understand, apparently Ciccio is still lazing around ... come with me, Jo ... do you know how to collect milk from a cow?" the grandmother asked her.  
"Actually ... yes, it is true that I know some farms in the Swiss pastures, but ... I don't remember ..." she apologized.  
"So better this way ... it's very simple, perhaps the easiest job in this world ... and Patty is always very calm ..." he reassured her about any unexpected events.  
"Then Kenny and the boys are waiting for you for lunch ..." Donald said.  
"After all, your grandchildren just want your company ... you are two special grandmothers ..." Arianne added, while their son said "bye, bye" with his tiny hand. Grandma Duck and Grandma Jo smiled back.

After plowing the carrot and courgette fields, as well as arranging the cows in the barn and feeding the chickens, the Drake Couple with their children had a good refreshment with a slice of cake (this time prepared by Josephine, the which she had followed step by step her grandmother's instructions and recipes) and a glass of hot milk, at least what was left of it before Ciccio, grandma's assistant factor, brushed it all off.  
“Congratulations to the cook! Indeed, TO THE COOKS! " Qua said while she asked for an encore. "I didn't know you cooked so well, Jo ..." Donald said with a beak full of cake. "DD is right, mom ... tell me, Grandma Duck taught you that?" Arianne asked with some insight.  
"Well, I only have to learn from her ... today I milked some milk from the cows, sowed in the fields and hoed the earth ... it's strange, I haven't felt this way for a long time ..." Jo said with a satisfied air.  
"The effort is then rewarded by seeing that you have done an exceptional job ... after all it didn't take much ..." said grandmother Duck, who had found another duck with whom to exchange opinions and thoughts (even if she was on the other side part of the ocean) "Ari, love ... I have to take you to a place ..." Donald Duck said. "And meanwhile Kenny is taking yogurt with the grandmothers ..." she added.  
"Ok, Donald ... where are you taking me, is it far away?" Arianne asked, knowing the answer.  
"You follow me and don't say anything ..." he told her softly as he took her hand.  
Both grandmother Duck and Josephine observed them happy, for the fact that they had found each other and had started to live again by creating their own family. "So Kenny, now Grandma gives you a tasty strawberry yogurt ..." Grandma Duck said, followed by Grandma Jo. "And then a beautiful story for our grandson ..." "Eeeh ... eehhh ..." Donald's son and Arianne repeated to indefinite sounds ... all while Qui, Quo and Qua were watching the scene between the amused and the thoughtful.  
They climbed the barn to the top, where the straw was most accumulated, while from an opening the sun was emitting the rays of the late afternoon that cut the air and entered the upper part ... going up a ladder, Donald brought his partner to see what appeared to be a bucolic image.  
“What do you say, my love? Do you like this place? " Donald asked a little anxiously.  
“Oh, Donald, it's ... it's a show! From here you can see the whole valley and the fields ... and it fills my soul ... ”Arianne said as she looked at him. Donny himself was always entranced by the appearance of her wife whose jet-black bob hair partially covered her waning star ... seemed to create a kind of divine halo behind her. "You are like an angel, my sweet Arianne ..." he whispered to her as he touched her side ... there was little to do, she hypnotized him too easily.  
"But you are my hero, my ONLY and UNIQUE hero ..." she replied as she flung herself into his arms, with Donald only slightly surprised, who caught her before gently falling onto the haystack.  
"Here on the farm I'm really good, after all ... even if there is always work to be done ..." Kay K told him, stroking her face. He responded with a gentle touch on his cheeks and beak. “Well, that's it, after all I'm used to it ... maybe that's why I'm also a bit lazy, too much work on the farm ... Eh! Eh! " he told her laughing.  
Arianne punched him in the shoulder. "Did you just say a little?" Donald was surprised, but then, from her serious expression, her life partner switched to a quick smile before kissing him. "You are not lazy ... otherwise you would not have done what we did ... house, family, children, work ... missions ... how many manage to reconcile all this?" she asked him curiously as she rested her head on her chest. Donald stroked her black hair while she closed her eyes savoring those endless moments and listening to his heartbeat.  
"I succeed because I have an out of the ordinary girl next to me, whom fate allowed me to conquer - even if it was you who conquered me - and then to marry ... and to always love and protect from everything ..." he said holding her close.  
Arianne replied by pressing her breasts to his pectorals and taking her face in her hands to observe him better. Donald's eyes also met those of his wife ... before slowly approaching his beak to his and kissing each other violently intertwining tongues, rolling on the hay for several minutes ... before returning to the opening and observing the sun that it was almost sunset, with the last rays now dying. "I love you, Arianne, my sunshine of life ..." said Donald, who had buried his beak inside Arianne's bra, plunging into her warm breasts, while she kissed him on his head, rubbing on him. "I love you more, my beautiful Donald ... You are my angel, my heavenly soul ... I live off you and our children ..." she murmured to him as two tears fell from the fawn's irises. .  
It seemed that the star in the sky was delaying the descent to the horizon, as if it wanted to stop with his rays to kiss the most beautiful and strongest couple of the Drake / McDuck family.


	2. La missione Bai - Wan

Three days after returning from Quacktown and Grandma's farm, Donald found a note in the seat of his car, a simple three-digit card: 485.  
"Strange, who knows who left him ... yet ..." he said doubtfully, but then confronted Arianne, showing it to him.  
"I have the impression this isn't a combination ..." Donny told her.  
"... or a secret code, otherwise they wouldn't have left it in plain sight ..." Mrs. Drake answered without hesitation. And immediately they had a common thought, the umpteenth hour that characterized their existence since they had found themselves together ... a thought that ended up directly connected to as many letters, which both pronounced simultaneously looking into each other's eyes. "S.C.P.!"  
"Incredible! We haven't heard from him for a while, Ari ... let's go to the NAG right away!" Donald said, all in all enthusiastic, at least like his wife. "Wow! Very nice! You know what that means, right DD?" Arianne asked him. in a decidedly rhetorical way ... Donald didn't answer, just because ...  
Back to work, Double Duck & Kay K !!!

As soon as they arrived at the NAG headquarters, they found other agents in dark suits, sunglasses and earphones ready to welcome them, on the other hand they were the undisputed leaders ... "Agents Double Duck and Kay K, Head of the NAG, well arrived ! They're all waiting for you in the conference room ... "an agent said as he led them down a corridor to an area within the facility ... though they could now walk through with their eyes closed.  
"Double! Kay! Welcome back! You responded immediately to the invitation ..." was the full baritone voice of Jay J. "What are my favorite Supreme Agents?" He said in a good-natured and happy tone of voice.  
"In fact, we have been missing him for a long time, but we had our reasons ..." said DD, who, together with his partner, had requested provisional leave for the birth of his son Kenny and to fix some things in his family.  
"We haven't shown you our baby yet ... Come and see you too, Heady!" he told former boss H that he approached to take a closer look at a smartphone photo of the two agents holding Kenny Drake.  
"You can see it's your son ... the hair, the beak, the bold look, the bold eyes ... I can only compliment you ..." said Jay, who had shared all the missions with the DK pair. an uncertain and dangerous nature, starting with the old Agency, then dissolved and reconstituted as NAG by Double Duck, Kay K, Jay J, Head H and Dr. Gizmo, also present.  
"Maybe as he grows up he will also become a secret agent ..." Gizmo said jokingly.  
"We have full days for now, Giz ..." Double replied.  
"Yes, but on the other hand we help each other when needed ... also thanks to our other children and to our grandmother ..." added Kay K, who, while not proving it, has always missed the children of her when she was there. a mission to carry on, now more than ever since she became the mother of four ducklings ... and it was thanks to her husband that she was finally able to discover the meaning of having a family of her own, a family of love and protect.  
"By your mom Jo you mean, Kay ..." Double told her. "No, I was talking about Grandma Duck ... and I must also say about Daisy, even if I always have doubts ..." she said perplexed ... but after all Aunt Daisy stayed with them when they faced a colossal monster the last time (SCP 3000, ed), also helped by their friends from the future, Paperinik and Lyla.  
"Anyway, I guess that ticket with those numbers is referring to a S.C.P., right Jay?" she asked the Super Agent again. It was Chief H who responded.  
"That's right, Double Duck boss, I personally asked some Foundation agents / soldiers and they told me it's a Keter class, which has become uncontrollable for a while ... especially when it suddenly appears ... "said the former chief agent.  
"But if it's a Keter class, doesn't the Foundation intend to keep it under control with the Thaumiel classes, at least ...?" Kay asked.  
"Yes, it is, but this SCP is not that easy to manage ..." a voice broke in from the entrance: it belonged to a young duck, just arrived at the NAG from the Foundation: she was beautiful, tall and with long ash blonde hair. , in a dark suit, with a Kay K beak and green eyes. She was introduced by her secretary, Liz Zago, who also handled the initial selection of new recruits.  
"Hello, Double Duck Chief Agent and Chief Agent Kay K ... my name is Agniezska Kwitowski, originally from Silesia ..." the agent began.  
"So you're Polish, Agnezska ..." Double said.  
"We were there a few months ago, a fantastic country ..." Kay added, in memory of their visit to the country of the capital Warsaw, where they had immersed themselves in the culture of one of the richest places (A new hope from a very hard life , ed).  
"Thank you, I feel honored ... but I would like to talk to you about this problem ..." continued the agent, who immediately showed a video on the screen in front of the DK Couple.  
And even here they both held hands after seeing another horror movie image ... but deep down they were used to it ...  
The images of a giant upright mouth that appeared to be poking out of a black hole behind were projected ... Head H and Jay J also shivered.  
“This you are looking at is called Bai - Wan and as they explained to you is a S.C.P. Keter-class, which appears in dark and underground places ... ”Agent Kwitoski said. “In recent times the Foundation has tried to keep it under control with some Thaumiel but apparently it always manages to escape by appearing and disappearing at will ... it particularly prefers areas of caves, tunnels and subways ...” he continued. Double Duck had a doubt.  
"What exactly does he do when he appears?" he asked him.  
"Some soldiers of the Foundation, at a safe distance and after having studied it well, had exchanged a few words in several languages, until he got an answer in Korean ..." "Korean did you say? Why?" Kay K. asked in turn.  
"Because it is the only language she speaks with ... one of our people asked her who she was and the mouth replied stating that the Great Ascent is only the beginning ... and that we have only interrupted it but not blocked. … and then… ”the agent stopped, almost frozen in fear.  
"Did something happen by chance?" was Double's question. "Won't you ...?" added his wife. Agnes continued with a lot of effort: "It's ... that's it ... two of the D-class personnel were swallowed in one gulp ... before she disappeared she ..." she finished her, and then lowered her head with a lost look.  
Double and Kay looked into each other's eyes: another dark matter ...  
"But this alleged Great Ascent, instead ... what exactly?" she asked again.  
"For sure another S.C.P., guys ... but we'll talk about it another time ..." Jay J said intervening in the discussion. "This being, whatever it is, must be stopped ... what do you think you are doing?" asked the former boss.  
Both Double and Kay had a moment of reflection. "You said he prefers dark places like subways, right? ... there's no way of knowing where it might appear?" Double asked. Officer Kwitowski shook his head. "She appears in an absolutely random way, even if lately she prefers Italy, since she has been spotted towards Naples and Rome ... more I don't know, agents ..." Agnes apologized.  
"Then we are dealing with a S.C.P. '' italico '' .. it is already a beginning, and maybe we can anticipate it this time ... did you say the cities of southern Italy? And in what other areas did it appear? " Kay K asked, more and more teasing.  
"Some of my former colleagues have also seen it in an area near New York and also in Shanghai ... and some also around the subway in Tirana, Albania ..." the Polish agent continued.  
“So it is almost everywhere ... yet she has chosen the beautiful country ... what do you say, DD? DD! ... what are you thinking about? " Kay asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Double Duck was absorbed in a thought of him ... what was wrong? "Oh, I'm sorry Kay ... I was thinking about the places where Bai - Wan appeared ... they are all localized cities with ports, right?" he said more to himself than to his wife.  
"You're right, now that I think about it they all have a large port on the sea ... but what does that have to do with it, DD?" Kay asked again ...  
"Hey there, bad boys, if you have concluded the meeting I would have something to show you ..." Doctor Gizmo, always very good-natured, invited them into the laboratory to try his latest invention. "What are you suggesting, Giz?" Double asked, holding Kay K by the hand, who adjusted the red bow tie on her husband's suit ... she was always very thoughtful towards him, who fixed the purple headband on his head ... even DD was always attentive towards him she.  
“Thanks to the new funds, now I can indulge myself in my creations ... but this is from another time! Take a good look at her… ”she told DK Couple. Both were looking at a dark-colored metal box with two electrodes at the top. "I guess it does not contain the clown that suddenly appears like in Carnival jokes ..." the NAG Chief said sarcastically as usual.  
"It's certainly not a used car battery ... but I'm sure you'll explain what it's for ..." Kay said more normally, while not hiding a caustic tone.  
"Nothing so normal, Kay K ... it's a detector of high frequency electromagnetic waves, which will allow you to detect certain areas the presence of that being ..." said the doctor.  
“Why are you able to leave traces? Finally a clue ... ”said the former mercenary.  
"I don't think it's capable of releasing traces, Kay ... I think rather it indicates where it is most likely to appear ..." corrected her husband.  
"A little of both, Chief ... instead your brother Cobras left me this ... he said that you know what it is and that you would use it just in case ... I still haven't been able to define it. ... ”Gizmo said.  
Double Duck touched the contraption: it looked like a cylindrical object with some digital boxes where strange numbers appeared ... all of a sudden he realized what it was.  
“Ok, I'll take this! Kay, I'll explain what it's for, but not now… trust me… ”he said seriously. Mrs. Drake did not reply, fully trusting her partner.  
She retrieved the detector. “So where do we go, DD? That Bai - Wan could appear anywhere ... unless ... "and it was another link with the thoughts of the companion ... now also at NAG everyone, from Jay J to Head H, from Gizmo to Liz Zago up to newcomers, they knew that as soon as one / one of them had an idea, the other / other followed him with the rest of the solution ... a mathematically perfect combination, which also worked in life.  
"That was the thought that buzzed me a little while ago ... all the cities that agent Kwitoski mentioned are on the sea ... but if you know where they are located ..." Double told her.  
"Then the next one could be ..." Kay K. smiled into her face.  
And immediately they asked for a means to leave immediately, not too far from where they were at that moment. Agent Agnes also left with them.


	3. A monster and a threat

The place was closed and wet, located several meters deep ... a place where a connecting road was to be made between the upper and lower part of the city of San Francisco, but in the end it was decided to opt for an area closer to the port, however, the old tunnel still ran below the roads and the famous crossroads that led to the sea, the scene of numerous car chases seen in the films (but even in reality you didn't go far) ... none in fact he'd ever thought about trying to close it down or create something that would make the country more, like, ... attractive.  
Among mounds of earth, stones, old pipes, some of which rusted, Double Duck and Kay K proceeded in almost total darkness, only with a couple of xenon torches, which made the path clearer, occasionally interspersed with some ray of light that penetrated from above, always with their weapons in hand, the Q - tronic Gun by DD and the Ionic Wave Gun by Kay, of very advanced technology. Behind them Agnes Kwitoski covered their backs.  
"You said this is the only seaside town on the West Coast running on the 41st parallel ... in fact, comparing all the others where Bai - Wan appeared it creates a connecting line ..." he said as he observed the GPS device that recreated a terrestrial planisphere following the horizontal lines, in particular the number forty-one from the top ... observing it better, the idea that the DK Couple had made at the NAG was that all the places where it was the SCP was seen 485 all had an underground area, the old cities or the subway ... and of course, anyone who saw it, the Foundation would use the usual system, that is, an anamnestic class C, in case of discovery.  
Moving forward, Double Duck had that odd-numbered cylinder in his hands, which was to be used only if strictly necessary ... see you after the explanations. "When did you say he appears, Agnes?" the Super Agent asked again.  
"It has no precise pattern of appearance, but if you say it follows a line of appearance ... well, for sure your methods are different from those of the Foundation ..." finished the new NAG agent.  
A few minutes passed without anything happening, and after having penetrated for at least a hundred meters and more, suddenly Kay K's device emitted a vibration from the cylinders placed on the top.  
“DD, here we are! It must be here ... ”Kay K said, who activated her weapon while remaining in the guard position.  
Double Duck increased the power of his gun to prepare for the worst, and so did Agent Kwitoski.  
The black metal box was now crossed by a slight shock, which forced Kay to leave it on the ground, before small flames came out of it, always towards the rolled iron cylinders, and then became short-range flashes and finally real and his own lightning bolts that seemed to go in only one direction in front of the NAG chiefs and Agent Agnes ... Double stood beside Kay with the weapon in his fist aimed at the place where the lightnings were converging in one direction, as if they were attracted to something ...  
"But they don't make noise, DD ... what do you think will happen?" Kay K asked her husband impatiently.  
"Of course let's get ready ... you Agnes too ..." she repeated to their back guard.  
Then, out of nowhere, a kind of black hole appeared in front of them, illuminated by torches, from which a sort of transparent and rather dense liquid began to descend ... followed by two thin appendages and then, very slowly, some semi-sharp teeth between two giant lips that opened slowly ... the three agents were almost paralyzed with terror, always at a safe distance and with their weapons pointed.  
"Who ... who are you? ... can you talk?" was Double Duck's question, a little trembling.  
"DD, I don't think she understands our language, unless ... Agent Agnes, didn't you say she could speak Korean?" was Kay K.'s request.  
Agent Kwitoski, momentarily shaken by dismay, still with his semiautomatic pistol pointed, said: "The last time we crossed her she ate two of my companions ... I don't think I would be able ..." She said.  
At that point Kay K she decided it was better to try to talk, knowing that the weapons could do more damage ... but she was sure they would be useful.  
“Okay… let's try this…” she said before speaking in a language never used before, but which she had learned with her DD during their honeymoon.  
당신 은 정확히 누구 입니까? dangsin-eun jeonghwaghi nugu-ibnikka?  
(Who or what are you, exactly?)  
After a few minutes, her big mouth opened, showing her teeth and a light trickle of drool ... but she incredibly she answered her.  
나는 나를 묻는 사람들 에게 정의 를 행할 입 입니다…  
naneun naleul mudneun salamdeul-ege jeong-uileul haenghal ib-ibnida ...  
(I am the mouth that does justice to those who ask me ...)  
She seemed well disposed to a dialogue, but neither Kay K nor Agnes had the time to continue that Double Duck anticipated, becoming more serious in the face.  
미국 언어 로 말할 수 있습니까? migug eon-eolo malhal on issseubnikka?  
Can you speak the American language?

The S.C.P. Bai - Wan, after making an incomprehensible sound, said a few words:  
"It was about time someone asked me ... I used to use a kind of snap of the tongue that I always hated ... you're the first to ask me ..."  
Double Duck was more relieved ... but he didn't lower the weapon. Conversely, his wife Kay K and agent Kwitoski looked at him as if he had just landed from another planet ...  
"You are just incredible, DD ... how do you always know certain things I will never know ... but certainly being your wife and your partner is just a reason for immense pride ..." thought Mrs. Drake, while she observed the scene.  
DD continued. "Where do you come from, Bai - Wan?"  
The big mouth continued. "My place of origin is of a dark dimension, where I was imprisoned in times long gone ... but now no one will be able to prevent the Great Ascent ..." she said with a slight devilish laugh.  
All three agents look into each other's eyes ... the Great Ascent, what did she mean?  
"When the time comes, sooner or later, many of you human beings, you will be taken to a place you don't even imagine ..." she said it with a tuna between the menacing and the dark. Double began to touch the trigger on his weapon.  
"You at the Foundation prevented it once, but it won't happen again ..." he added intimidatingly.  
"And how do you think any of us are preventing this Great Ascent if we don't know what you're talking about?" a sarcastic Double Duck said.  
“Don't you think the Foundation has already taken countermeasures for the eventuality? And that we of the NAG can also oppose all the others? " it was Kay K's turn to be threatening ... woe betide her husband or her colleagues.  
“This is all to be seen, mortals! Now I would have a certain appetite! " Bai - Wan yelled, while he spread his jaws and in the meantime was about to throw his big tongue at Agnes ... who, without thinking about it, fired a shot that missed the target.  
"Aaaarrrrrr ...." Bai - Wan emitted in a guttural sound, who resumed throwing his tongue like a hungry chameleon.  
Throwing to the side, Kay K fired a barrage of bullets, followed by her husband, who, however, had an idea ... that she already had in mind since they entered the subway.  
“Kay! You and Agnes distract him ... I know how to eliminate him ... ".  
“Ok, DD! But don't waste time, this won't give up ... ”her partner asked him firmly, but she always had faith in her ability to unravel even the most complicated situations.  
Double Duck ran to the left of the S.C.P. 485, who instead kept his attention on the two girls, who moved in a zigzag way so as not to give him points of reference, on the contrary firing several shots from the guns they were holding.  
The Super Agent pulled out of his tuxedo the cylindrical object (which Gizmo had told him to be Cobras's) because he knew how to use it ... and in fact he pressed several keys in sequence which started a countdown, while some appeared. numbers in a strange image ... and finally threw it towards Bai - Wan, ending up inside the dimensional hole.  
“Let's get out of here, Kay! You too, Agnes! We only have a few minutes… ”Double said as he took the road they had come from, taking Kay K. by the hand.  
"Do you know what you're doing, Chief?" Agent Agniezska Kwitowski asked him.  
“He knows what he is doing, officer! Few stories and follow us! " Kay K.  
“Don't waste your time !!! LET'S MOVE TO GET OUT !!! " Double Duck yelled at them firmly.  
"Where do you think you are going, you ..." Bai - Wan said drooling, but he felt a slight vibration from where he had the rest of his mouth ... which was getting stronger ... BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ...  
Double Duck, Kay K and Agnes, still running like runners in a competition, made their way up the tunnel and up a ladder from which they emerged into an abandoned field near a factory. Double grabbed Kay and threw her to the ground.  
“DD, what are you doing? What's up?" she asked him all out of breath.  
"Get down, Kay ... Agnes, you too, down!" he ordered them without replies. Which Agent Kwitowski did immediately.  
Leaning on the body of his wife and on that of his subordinate, he waited for the moment ... which promptly arrived.  
There was a dull sound, which then grew louder and more distinct, until the ground beneath them jolted up for a few seconds… which made Kay K. scream. “Aaahhh! DD, what is it ?! " she said clinging to her husband, who only gave a start. Officer Kwitowski also felt a strong earthquake below her.  
The waves spread several thousand meters from where Double had thrown that metal cylinder, which had had the desired effect. The Super Agent smiled pleased with himself.  
Still holding each other, Kay K wanted explanations. "So, I assume now you're going to tell me what that kind of tech grenade was ..." she asked him wryly.  
"If I had told you before, I would have ruined the surprise ... you know me, after all ..." he always replied in a self-satisfied tone.  
"It's a discovery that Cobras has recovered for some time ... he told me that maybe some of these could be left with the NAG just for events like these ..." he said seriously.  
Agent Agnes was attentive to the explanation.  
"The one we have just experienced is called Crono - Bomb, or chronotronic bomb, of still unknown origin ... but its power is devastating to say the least ... once activated there are less than five minutes to escape its fury… once it explodes it releases a violent energy that would be able to disintegrate, well… it's almost impossible to imagine… ”Double said.  
Kay K put a hand on her beak: despite having a character many times too strong for anyone, her husband always knew how to give her one surprise after another ... in fact, this invention was perhaps not known even to Dr. Gizmo, and it was better that he knew with due caution.  
"I know it sounds absurd, but the idea is that it was programmed to destroy the so-called parallel dimensions ..." the head of the NAG said again.  
“Well, in the meantime, I congratulate you, Chief! You're really smart ... and you too, Chief Kay K, have hardly seen so much coolness ... ”Agent Kwitowski said surprised again.  
"Thank you, agent ... and as regards the statement a little while ago, I fully agree with what was said ... in fact DD is MY HUSBAND!" Kay said as she held Double by her waist with one arm and joined him.  
Woe to even touching Donald , because Arianne Drake, as a former mercenary, could become very dangerous ... who knows, maybe a salary cut would be enough for the new NAG agent:  
"Forgive me, Chief, I didn't mean ..." Agnes apologized.  
"No problem, agent, we are still just a little shaken ... instead, now the Foundation will have no more problems with this Bai - Wan ... since the place where he comes from has been eliminated ..." he said more diplomatically Double Duck.  
Agnes, putting a hand on her hair, was roused. "I will certainly inform the former colleagues, who will be happy to delete the file ... one less problem ..." concluded the agent.  
Bai - Wan (S.C.P. 485) no longer represented a danger, so much so that the DK Couple and Agnes Kwitowski took the road to Duckburg.


	4. Una quercia e due amanti

The sun was just beginning its descent to the horizon when it was just past five in the afternoon, which at that moment was illuminating the valleys of the countryside around the town of Quacktown. It was perhaps the memory of a very distant happy period in Switzerland that brought her every time to her grandmother, grandmother Duck, who couldn't wait to hug them again, she and her husband Donald (he was like a son to her), anxious to ask them (privately) the results of the last mission ... but mostly because she was anxious to always see her little grandson and her grandchildren ... there was little to say, Arianne had given everyone a chance to start over. ..but only thanks to the closeness and love of Donald, who had made the great commitment to be happy, and never sacrifice was more beautiful and satisfying than this ... everyone had benefited, after all it took so little to show the sunny character that someone like Arianne Drake had, and thanks to which Donald always felt ready to face and smile at life ... the same smile he gave his wife every day of their life.  
One of the symbols of the farm and more generally of the whole country was the great oak, called Big Oak, on the top of a hill that overlooked all the surrounding fields, like an ancient guardian in defense of a world as beautiful as it is delicate as the agricultural one, which represented with its colors, its perfumes and its sounds a bucolic image like nothing else closer to the nirvana of the mind.  
Leaning on the broad and strong trunk, Donald Duck and Arianne were embraced, on a blanket, losing their eyes on the endless expanse of cultivated fields and those still to be plowed and sown, with the sun in front which had begun to be of a more red, but still maintaining a slight warmth.  
"Wait, love, I'll fix your pillow ..." Donald Duck told her, as he placed the pillow behind her back. Arianne had never received so much attention, but since they were together her husband never missed an opportunity for small gestures of love that filled her heart and soul ... gestures that she reciprocated almost immediately. "If you allow, I prefer another system ..." she replied mischievously as she put her hands on his shoulders before resting her head on him, closing her eyes and silently feeling his heart that it was beating. Donald's face blushed, but only for a moment ... he too narrowed his eyes and started stroking Arianne's gorgeous raven hair, followed by the angelic face and delicate beak ... all this was a method to calm his soul and abandon himself to the most sincere and purest pleasure ever ... he had next to him the most beautiful, sweetest and most determined girl he had ever known and would never have allowed anything to happen to her, and so to their children too .. .  
He whispered to her: "You don't know how much love I always feel for you ... even on this mission I was afraid that something might happen ..." but she caressed him on her beak and cheek, looking at him with languid eyes. "You have no idea how tenderly and madly in love with you, my valiant DD ... My Donald... we have a life like no other ... we and our children ... and this place is a true paradise in earth ... but it has value if you are there to share it with me ... ” she murmured.  
"Oh, Arianne ... since you're back with me I've started living again ..." he replied holding her face. "Oh, my love ... my soul lives only with yours ..." was Kay's response.  
"I love you!" they said together at the same moment ... it would be impossible to have other confirmations of how much their love could be stronger and more intense than this ... and by now everyone in the family knew it or had noticed it.  
They kissed with all the infinite passion they had, violently gluing their beaks and twisting their tongues and rolling around on the blanket ... for Donald and Arianne, making love by getting lost in their bodies meant going beyond time and space, served to unite them more than they had been for some time.  
She took off his sailor cap while he was pulling off her pink blouse, before plunging into her breasts, when she Arianne was about to take off his blouse ...  
“Oh yes ... love ... yes! Yup! Love me ... make me yours forever ... ”she told him in tender and fiery words. "Ari, my sweet love ... I love you beyond infinity ..." Donald replied with muffled words as he had removed her bra and started sucking her breasts and nipples ... another gesture he didn't he could do without.  
“Aeehhh! Aeehhh! " instead it was the sound of a soft voice beside the couple.  
“Kenny! My little one, you woke up ... ”was Donald's reply, who immediately got dressed quickly together with Arianne who put on her bra and blouse.  
He took it gently, rocking it gently and sharing it with her partner.  
"But how naughty you are!" his father said softly, while Kenny smiled with little flattery, while her mother touched him with her hands and he took her fingers with his light hands, so much so that she sometimes took him in her arms. A true bucolic scene.  
They heard footsteps. “Here you are, lovebirds! Who knows why we had the feeling of finding you alone ... "" ... secluded ... "" ... in romantic attitudes ... "was the playful tone of Huey, Dewey and Louie, who were always happy when the their adoptive parents were in loving attitudes together.  
"Right you were missing, littel naughty ... come here ..." Donald told them opening his arms. “You are unique, you three! You know we adore you very much ... ”Arianne added. The three little ducklings huddled around the two of them, proud to be the children of such a beautiful and explosive couple. They too had to thank fate for once in a lifetime.

The night was cool but inside the grandmother's farm room the heat was fabulous ... the light on the bedside table was still on, Donald was reading a book while he observed the small wooden cradle where Kenny was snoring blissfully, surrounded by all family members.  
Then, suddenly, Arianne came out of her bathroom wearing a silk robe, a gift from Grandma Duck for her wedding to her grandson.  
Her husband took his breath away. "Ari! Wow ... I always said you are my goddess of beauty ... you are even more beautiful ..." but she Arianne stopped him, brushing her bob cut black hair. She approached him, sitting on the plain bed and putting her finger on his beak.  
"Shhhhhh ... don't say anything, DD ... my love, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in your arms ... those of my angel ..." she said with narrowed eyes.  
Rising before him, she slipped off the belt of her robe to uncover her Greek divinity body. Donald lost his breath, widening his eyes .  
Arianne was completely naked, with perfect breasts and turgid nipples, regular hips, a thin navel hollow in the center of her belly, her fantastic, toned and smooth legs ... and her pussy, an inverted black triangle.  
Donny, after an abundant minute that seemed like an eternity, got out of bed, dimmed the light of the lamp and undressed without too many compliments ... Arianne too remained with her eyes fixed and her mouth open to observe the beautiful body of the Greek of the hero husband. .. sculpted pecs, tortoiseshell abs in a group of six, long legs and member in arousal phase.  
Without them saying anything, Donald took Arianne in his arms in bridal style, who encircled Donny's neck with her, still leaning against the bed and lying gently ...  
"I love you, Arianne Drake, my life breath ..."  
"I love you more, Donald Drake, my eternal soul ..."  
Kissing each other with warmth and passion, they began making love as usual ... as the placid moon flowed to illuminate the Quacktown countryside.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to my dear friend Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, Isabella Najera and CPDLS


End file.
